


Honour Amongst Thieves

by heronmint



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Ongniel, Sexual Tension, partners in crime onghwang, seongwoo is desperate for dick, shitty ongniel banter, short cameo by jaehwan and jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heronmint/pseuds/heronmint
Summary: Seongwoo was one of the best thieves in Korea, and nothing could get in his way in getting what he wanted.__________Crouched down at the side of the closet was a man rummaging through the stacks of clothing. A blonde haired man dressed head to toe in black just like him. The man whipped his head around, small eyes as wide as saucers. This guy? Definitely didn’t live here. But was he hot? Most definitely so.The heated silence finally broke after a minute or two.“What the fuck? Who are you?” The hot blonde man exclaimed.“Don’t what the fuck me, who are YOU?”





	Honour Amongst Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! hope y’all enjoy this brainchild I’ve come up with while getting bored on my one hour bus rides home. Well, MULTIPLE bus rides home. 
> 
> Shoutout to @peachtint for helping me to beta this brainchild, and for giving the magnificent idea of crossdressing uwu 
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Minhyun, I need dick.” 

Seongwoo whined into the speaker as he climbs through the cramped vents. Thankfully he is relatively skinny and agile, so he managed to move along the vents swiftly. 

“Ok just make a left turn, and 2 more right turns and you should be abo- Seongwoo what did we about mixing your personalised matters into work???” 

Seongwoo rolled his eyes before finally spotting the dim rays of light coming from the vent opening he was looking for. 

“Yeah okay sure, but I like, really need dick.” 

“Seongwoo! Let’s just stick to work, please?”

The thief couldn’t help but chuckle a little, out of all things, he loved to bother his best friend-cum-partner in crime the most. Getting on his nerves is what Seongwoo does best. Together, they’ve worked closely throughout the years, slowly climbing the ranks to become some of the most renowned thieves in Korea. Minhyun works on all the smarty pants stuff, like hacking or what not, while Seongwoo does the actual hands-on stealing. One wouldn’t work without the other -- Seongwoo can’t even remember the multiplication tables correctly, and Minhyun would most likely piss his own pants if he even tried dashing a red light. 

Seongwoo worked his way, removing the vent covers, peeking once or twice before he slowly descended into the spacious bedroom. Decorated with hundreds of pretty gems, the walls of the bedroom shimmered beautifully -- all under the light of the giant chandelier that hung high, towering over the huge bedroom. This was definitely a bedroom fit for a billionaire. 

Money signs were flashing like fireworks in Seongwoo’s eyes. Jackpot! But all those gems, unfortunately, weren’t the aim for today. However tempting, he had to focus on the day’s real objective. 

A single necklace.

The necklace of the Kim Family. Undoubtedly one of the richest families in the whole of Korea. They owned a whole line of Jewelry stores in Korea, and they were one of the best. They came from a line of royal jewelry makers, and their most prized inheritance was a necklace worn by some ass empress about a gajillion years ago. The facts didn’t really matter, Seongwoo didn’t really care anyways. He fell asleep halfway when Minhyun tried to explain all that mumbo jumbo to him. All he needed to know that he was going to be filthy rich by the end of it. 

What he knew was that that single necklace was worth more than any of the jewels that lined the room, even more than this entire mansion. The moment that ugly ass old fashioned necklace falls into the palms of his hands, he wins.

“Eyes on the prize. Do your thing.” 

“Yeah okay sure, let’s get back to the previous conversation we were having. About my thirst for dick? Let’s get back to that.” 

“OH my god you’re so annoying can you just focus for, like, once in your goddamn thieving career?” 

“Look, I’m single and desperate. This doesn’t make sense, I’m hot as fuck!” Seongwoo exclaims as he began searching the drawers, one by one, careful to leave everything just the way he found it. 

“The older I get, the more my sex drive will go down. Oh my god, do you know how bad my stamina already is?” 

“I’ll let you talk about all the dick you want if you tell me what is 9 times 8” 

“This is SLANDER.” 

Seongwoo scanned through the jewelry boxes that were lined along the cupboards. He didn’t have much time left, and for a necklace as precious as this, there was no way it was going to be stuffed into any old jewelry box. 

He decided to make his way to the closet, deciding that it was his next best choice. 

“Oh, and by the way. Minki just texted me some pics of some nice guys on Instagram, I’ll forward you their @.”

“I love how you literally just gave up on your professionalism.” 

“Shut up Seongwoo.” 

Seongwoo held on the giant doors of the closet, pulling them wide open. 

“Nev-“ 

Crouched down at the side of the closet was a man rummaging through the stacks of clothing. A blonde haired man dressed head to toe in black just like him. The man whipped his head around, small eyes as wide as saucers. This guy? Definitely didn’t live here. But was he hot? Most definitely so. 

The heated silence finally broke after a minute or two.

“What the fuck? Who are you?” The hot blonde man exclaimed. 

“Don’t what the fuck me, who are YOU?”

“What’s going on Seongwoo..” Minhyun said through the earpiece

“There’s a random dude here in the closet. He’s kind of hot but he’s also kind of in my way.” 

“You know I can hear you right?” The blonde hottie noted. 

“Okay, whatever you do, don’t compromise the mission, it could ruin everything we worked for.” Minhyun says.

“Hey, you’re here for the necklace too right?” 

The blonde hottie nodded.

“Seon- what the fuck why do I even try. You know what JUST do what you gotta, I’m done.” 

Seongwoo chuckled under his breath, he loves pissing his best friend off. Well, now onto the more gratifying issue at hand. The blonde finally speaks up,

“So...now there’s good news and bad news. The good news is that you don’t have the search this entire room because I already did. The bad news is that the necklace is not here.” 

Seongwoo groans, he couldn’t believe he’d skipped his stream of Asia’s Next Top Model only to come back with no necklace. 

“Then? Where is it?” Seongwoo pushed.

“It’s at t- wait, why should I tell you? Aren’t we rivals, in a sense?” 

“Ah well, caught. You have a point.” 

The blonde man stood up all of a sudden. It suddenly became very apparent that Seongwoo was really small in comparison to him. Wide, broad shoulders. Long, thick legs paired together with some nice, thick lips. Nice, Seongwoo’s brain said. He even watched as the blonde man curves his lips into a small smile as he looked at Seongwoo in amusement. Nice smile, too -- second jackpot of the night. 

“We should probably leave, it won’t be long before the owner comes back.” The blonde noted.

Seongwoo decided to actually actively listen for once, because he had shared the same thought. It’d be around 10 more minutes before the owner arrived back home, if he’d listened correctly to what Minhyun had told him before he broke into the mansion. 

Both thieves quickly made their way to the balcony. Grabbing onto the grills as they pulled themselves up, they climbed and moved their way up to the rooftop. 

“So, about that whole ‘where is the necklace’ thing. You know I’ll still eventually find out where it is right. So might as well just tell me now.” Seongwoo said, panting, barely able to push himself up onto the rooftop. 

Daniel, on the other hand, got up with very apparent ease. Show off, Seongwoo thought. 

“You’re pushy huh? Well, since you want to know, the Kim Family has moved it out. They want to display it at their formal dinner tomorrow as a surprise. It isn’t often they show it off to the public.” 

“That...was easier than I thought. You know we’re technically rivals right?” 

“Yeah, but competition is nice, and I especially wouldn’t mind if the competition is with you.” 

“I like where this is going, nice first date yeah?” Seongwoo scanned his head around, two thieves flirting on the top of a roof, under the dimly lit night sky. Very romantic. 

“You’re one annoying smartass.” 

“It says so on my name card. Ong, Ong Seongwoo.” Seongwoo reached his hand out for a shake, and the blonde hottie grabbed it with firmness.

“Kang Daniel.”

“Alright, Daniel. See you around?” 

The blonde nodded, giving him a final smile before he runs off, disappearing as he ran under the dim moonlight. That athletic, hot, son of a bitch. 

It was at this moment Seongwoo realised he was stuck on a mansion’s rooftop at midnight. 

“Oh fu-, Minhyun ARE YOU STILL THERE?? MINHYUN HELP.” 

___________

 

Imagine if one of the job requirements for being one of Korea’s most wanted thieves was cross-dressing. Seongwoo stared at himself in the mirror, admiring himself in his long dark blue slit dress. The dark locks of hair extensions resting on his chest were honestly not worth the hassle they took to get on. 

Beauty really was pain, half the time was spent with Minhyun trying to help him shave his goddamn legs. At least he looked good, and his legs were as smooth as a baby’s bottom. 

He did another twirl in front of the mirror, nearly falling over again thanks to the satanic creation that is heels. He took a closer look into the mirror, it seems like Minhyun really could do makeup, the eyeshadow and mascara really brought out his eyes, not to forget the red lip he was sporting.

“No need to keep looking in the mirror, you still have no ass!” Minhyun shouted from the other room. 

“Bitch, I might as well since crossdressing is such a pain in the ass. Now remind me again why I’m crossdressing again?”

“I needed to forge the invite! Security is strict and the only proper and valid ID I could get my hands on in such a short notice is this girl’s.” 

All this for a stupid ugly necklace, the pay better be good. 

“Get into the van once you’re done, don’t want to be late!” Minhyun shouted. 

Seongwoo quickly slid his small dagger near the slit of his dress up his thigh, stuffing a handheld gun into his purse in a hurry. He’d think of somewhere to hide it later. Grabbing his purse, Seongwoo clumsily staggered out of the house, grabbing his ‘boobs’, hoping the silicon flops wouldn’t fall off his dress. 

The ride to the evening ball was uneventful. Ever since last night, as much as he’d hate to admit it, he couldn’t help but think about the blonde thief he had met in the mansion. Would he be there at the ball tonight? It was the anticipation that kept Seongwoo’s hands clammy and slightly nervous. He had to mentally slap himself to keep himself in check. Wow, he really was desperate for dick. 

“We’re here! Remember to focus, alright? Call me when you’re done I’ll drive in to pick you up.” 

“Gotcha.” 

“Also, don’t you dare dick it down tonight. If you see that oh so hot thief you were describing to me last night. He’s a sly fox. Honour amongst thieves my ass, get the necklace and run.” 

“Okay, about that, I don’t know about about you but that guy really just exudes big dick ener-“ 

“Get out Seongwoo!” Minhyun shouted as he kicked Seongwoo out of the car. 

“Careful with the boobs you ass!” Seongwoo hollered back, grabbing them to reposition the goods back in its place. He watched Minhyun drive off. 

Giving out an annoyed huff, Seongwoo adjusted his dress before strutting towards the tall mansion with confidence. He flashed his invite in front of a butler, together with his flirtatious smile. 

“Hong Seongmi?” 

Seongwoo nodded gracefully, and the butler immediately rushed to open the large wooden doors of the mansion. Easy as pie, he thought. 

Making his way down the hallway, Seongwoo admired the beautiful golden lighting that shone along the path, as he walked on the velvet carpeting. Large paintings lined the hallways. Paintings of all the past ancestors of the Kims. Wow, they really did think of themselves as royalty. 

The thief soon found himself walking into the Kim Family’s ballroom. Looking across the giant space, he saw aristocrats, celebrities and even some government officials all together in a single room. All of them were littered across the ballroom, soft chatters and classical music filling the room. On top of it all, a giant chandelier hung hovering around them all. If Seongwoo had even thought that the chandelier in the Kim’s bedroom was huge, it looked like a dwarf next to this. 

It took a moment before Seongwoo finally got over his amazement on the giant ballroom. He slowly got back into his persona as Hong Seongmi, the daughter of a rich astriocat. He grabbed the giant white railing of the staircase, following the steps one by one, making his way down the giant spiral staircase. 

Upon reaching the ground, Seongwoo formulated his plan. He had to find the necklace -- but until then, the plan was to fit in among the people here. A waiter bowed as he approached him, holding a silver circular tray filled with glasses of champagne. Seongwoo accepted politely, and made his way further into the ballroom, slowly.

For a part of the evening, Seongwoo spent his time conversing with some of the party guests, from aristocrats to government officials. He picked up some small talk, though he mostly literally understood 0% of what they were talking about. A few even tried to hit on him, which Seongwoo did find hilarious. 

After some small talk with a small group of ladies on some kind of lipstick brand, he slowly moved away from them, but was soom met with a dark haired man appearing in front of him. 

“Hello, what is a fine young lady doing all alone in a huge ballroom like this?” The man picked Seongwoo’s hand up, planting a small kiss on the back of it.

“My name is Kang Dongho, Son of the Kang Family.” 

Whatever the hell that meant, Seongwoo thought, despite playing along and flashing a smile back at him. 

“Hong, Hong Seongmi.”

“Oh? Hong? Which Hong Family do you belong to? The electronic line? Or the clothing line?”

Sigh, if he could get a penny for every question he got about that in the night alone. Ah, at least he looked gentleman-ly enough.

“Oh, we just do building development here and there. We invest as well.” 

“Ahh,” Dongho said, though he clearly looked unsatisfied with the answer. “Thank god you’re not from the Hong Clothing Line.”

“Oh, and why is that?” 

“It’ll be shame if you were,” he says, his voice lowering down a tone or two, as he moved towards Seongwoo’s ear, “because I’ll love to rip that dress of your body tonight.” 

Nevermind, not a gentleman. Abort! 

“Ahhh, well nice talking to you. But you see I have go no-“ 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Dongho grabbed Seongwoo by the shoulder, hanging his large arm over it. 

“So soon? I thought we were just getting started.”

“Look, you know what, let me go.” 

“Awww, getting fiesty?” 

“I think you heard the lady right. Let her go, please.” a voice interjected out of nowhere. 

“Come on! What’s your problem? The lady and I are fine.” 

Seongwoo took the opportunity to push Dongho’s large body off him while he was distracted. 

“No I don’t think we’re doing fine. I’ll be going off with my boyfriend now.” Seongwoo immediately grabbed onto the other man’s arm, quickly dragging him to the other side of the ballroom, not even looking back. He hadn’t even gotten a chance to glance at his face, but he already seemed a million times better than the other slimy man.

Once they’ve reached the other side of the giant ballroom, Seongwoo huffed a sigh of relief. 

“So, boyfriend huh?” 

“Don’t be too flattered, I’m just glad I got away from that slimy man.” 

“So, crossdressing? Is that on your namecard as well?” 

Seongwoo ears immediately pick up. What? Immediately, he whipped his head around to find the same familiar face from last night. That blonde hottie from last night. The blonde was dressed in a white black tux. With his blonde hair styled devilishly good, his beautiful smile made Seongwoo’s heart shake. Now that he was looking at him up close, he realised how handsome he really was, especially with those eyes, and the little mole below his eye, and those lips-

“Done staring?” 

Seongwoo groaned in both realisation and embarrassment. He couldn’t believe that he was seeing him again. And of all times, why then? While he was in a goddamn dress?

“I can’t believe I had to put in so much effort to cross dress while you over here get to wear a goddamned tux.”

“Well, at least you look prettier than almost all the ladies here.” 

Seongwoo couldn’t find a good smartass comment to dispute that. Maybe it was because Daniel was complimenting him -- he had nothing to say to that.

Just then, like clockwork, the violins started on a new tune to play, and more people began to move onto the dance floor. 

“Well, since we’re already here. Would you care to have this dance?” Daniel bowed, smirking as he extended out a hand for Seongwoo.

“Can I say no?” Seongwoo laughed, but extended his own hand out to grab onto Daniel’s. 

Daniel led Seongwoo out onto the dance floor, before placing one of his hands onto Seongwoo’s waist, the other grabbing onto his hand. Seongwoo placed his other hand onto Daniel’s shoulder, before they started softly swaying to the music. 

“So, how did you know it was me?” 

Seongwoo inquires, curious to know how Daniel managed to pick up that it was him, clad in a dress and wig, amongst the countless people in the room.

“Easy. I looked out for the one with no ass” 

Seongwoo scoffed, what was it with people and personally attacking his non-existent ass? 

“This ‘non-existent ass’ is going to get that necklace, and there’s nothing you can do about that.” 

“Not till I get my hands on it first.” 

“And what’s going to happen once we actually get our hands on the necklace?”

“What do you think? Don’t tell me you actually brought weapons?” 

“Honey, me? Weapons? I would never.” 

Daniel cocked an eyebrow and spun Seongwoo around, catching him by surprise as Seongwoo clumsily twirled. But what really caught him by surprise was Daniel grabbing him by his knee, leaning him back. With Daniel moving his face a little too close to Seongwoo’s own, Seongwoo momentarily zoomed out of reality, feeling Daniel’s hot breath fan down on his skin, and every single hair on his skin standing in anticipation -- in excitement. 

Seongwoo releases the tension in his body and relaxed in Daniel’s hold, zeroing in on the blonde’s thick lips. His breath hitched as he saw those thick, plump lips inching closer and closer….

“Never forget, Seongwoo. There’s no honour amongst thieves.” 

Daniel’s thick husky whisper bursts Seongwoo’s bubble, sending him back out into reality. He realised what the pesky little shit has done, but it was too late. In a microsecond, Daniel’s hand on Seongwoo’s leg hooked onto the strap he had wrapped around it, swiftly pulling out his small hand knife. 

He threw it behind him swiftly, and it collides with the ballroom wall, thrown so hard and swift that the sharp edge of the knife penetrates it. 

Seongwoo had been played. He admits that defeat. But it takes two to tango doesn’t it? 

“Played me, huh?” 

“Like a violin.” Daniel chuckled. Damn that melodious chuckle. 

Just then, at the corner of his eye, Seongwoo spots him. He catches a figure he’d seen in the documents Minhyun had been trying to show him. Though Seongwoo didn’t pay much attention then, he suddenly never felt so thankful for Minhyun in his life. There’s no doubt, it was Kim Jaehwan. Heir to the Kim Empire. 

He caught as the raven haired man scurrying out of a small door at the side of the ballroom, almost hidden away in a dark corner of the room. 

Almost instinctively, Seongwoo tries to release himself from Daniel’s grasp. But it only serves useless when Daniel’s tightens his own grasp on Seongwoo’s hand and waist. 

“Judging by that look you must have found him already, you think I’m going to let you off like that?” 

“I don’t like you wasting my time.” 

Seongwoo retaliated by using his heel to stomp on Daniel’s shoe. 

“Ow! What was that for?” Daniel whimpered in pain as he whisper-shouted at Seongwoo. 

“Let me go you big blonde dumb bowling ball.” 

Seongwoo tried to take the opportunity and escape from him - again. But instead, it just looked like they were dancing -- really, really awkwardly in haphazard movements. From a corner of his eye he watched an elderly couple give them weird looks.

“Tell me what you saw and we’ll go together.” 

“My one-o-clock. Hidden doorway, I saw him exiting it.” Seongwoo gave in, rolling his eyes.

Daniel provided a satisfied smile, then let him go as promised. 

Both thieves made a run for the door. Seongwoo cursed under his breath as he picked up his dress, trying to run in his goddamned heels. Running with low stamina, a dress and a pair of heels? A disaster. 

Daniel reached first and pressed his ear to the door, trying to detect any movement from behind it. Seongwoo soon caught up to him, and Daniel very carefully opened the secluded door. They entered through the door. It was empty -- an empty white dimly lit hallway. 

Daniel and Seongwoo exchanged looks, then enter. 

“If what we’re looking for is really here. Then Kim Jaehwan must have been preparing for the reveal of the necklace to the guests.” 

“Then it won’t be long. We have to get our hands on it before he comes back.” Seongwoo pointed out.

By the time they’d arrived at the end of the hallway, there was another door. It was locked this time. 

“Well crap.” Daniel groaned. 

“So you’re telling me, Mr ‘I’m Big Buff Strong and Amazing’, you took thieving classes for jumping down rooftops but you can’t even take down a simple lock?” Seongwoo scoffed as he fishes out a pin from his handbag and fiddled it into the lock. He brought his ear to the door to listen to the way the pin squeezed into the lock. It took three small clicks before he managed to turn the pin around. Seongwoo’s picked more than enough locks in his lifetime for him to know just exactly what he was doing. 

Seongwoo opened the door for Daniel, giving him an arrogant gaze as he let Daniel into the room first, soon following behind him. They come into a another white room. Except this was big and white. Right in the centre of the empty space stood something that glimmered in the spotlight. Bingo. They found it. 

It’s pretty ugly, Seongwoo thought. I mean, yeah sure it’s majestic. The red and green jewels shimmered in the spotlight, the intricate designs perfectly symmetrical and well crafted. But it wasn’t something he’d wear out anyway. Green and red was not a look. But he’d take anything that would pay for his bills. 

“How much money are you betting that there are laser beams round this thing, and that the they’ll be a bunch of guards after us if we even merely lay a finger on it?” Seongwoo questioned, eyeing Daniel who was still in awe over the necklace. 

“How many movies have you been watching?” 

“Enough to know that I’m right.” 

Seongwoo took out a compact cushion one of the ladies at the party gave to him to ‘promote her brand.’ He opened it and blew on the powder. The red beams of light began to show themselves against the powder. He wasn’t one of the best thieves in Korea for nothing. 

Seongwoo eyed Daniel, “So? What are you waiting for?” 

“What?” 

“Go and crawl between the lasers. I’m sure you watch enough action movies to know that too.” 

“Me? Why me? Aren’t you the agile one?” 

“I’m wearing a fucking dress and heels.” 

Daniel groaned and get to work, very carefully sliding through the cracks between the lasers. As expected of the blonde bowling ball, bein ex g big sized definitely wasn’t an advantage in this. Seongwoo couldn’t help but stiffle a laugh when Daniel almost fell over. Twice. 

“Seongwoo I’m stuck!” 

“Maybe you’ll reach faster if you just stretch your legs a little further.” 

“I can’t do a fucking spilt. Oh my god just help me, please.” Daniel whined as he froze at an awkward position, furrowing this eyebrows. It really did take all the composure in the world for Seongwoo not to just burst out laughing then and there. 

“I can tell you’re not really the experienced one.” Seongwoo turned and walked over to the security panel, ripping it open before pulling out the red wire. Immediately, the red lasers shut down, and Daniel fell onto the floor with a thud. 

“You’re telling me you could have just simply done that the entire time?” Daniel angrily groaned, stretching his back. 

“Pretty much. It was fun seeing you try so hard though.” 

Daniel huffed in frustration, and walks over to the necklace. It was resting in the same glass casing, just waiting to be stolen. 

Seongwoo scurries over in his heels, and immediately uses his bag, whipping it around, smashing the glass box into pieces. 

“Wh- oh my GOD Seongwoo this is NOT what they do in action movies.” 

“That’s what they do in my action movie.”

Daniel is clearly in panic mode, but Seongwoo merely looked up as the sirens begins to wail and the lights in the room immediately began to turn red, as if it’s all falling perfectly in his plan. Daniel snatches the necklace, and looks around, not knowing what to do. 

“In 5 seconds, 4 guards are going to enter this room. You take 2, I’ll take down the other 2.” Remember the window next to that hallway? Jump out. Then we start talking from there.” 

“What the actual fu-”

At this exact moment, everything panned out exactly to Seongwoo’s words. 

“Put your hands up!” Security hollered. 

4 guards barged into the room, pointing their guns at the 2 thieves. Seongwoo clearly saw this coming, and took the immediate opportunity to run straight towards the guards, sliding down on one leg before he swiftly grabs the guard and flips him over like a piece of styrofoam. He grabs the gun out of the first guard’s hand and immediately aims towards the second guard. 

The second guard staggered a bit, and Daniel finally manages to play along, running over and punching him square in the face. 

The other two guards clearly looked alarmed, and tried to take out their walkie talkies, wanting to call for more backup, but Seongwoo took off a heel and throws it at the third guard, hitting him straight on the forehead, causing him to fall back. Daniel tackles the last guard and knocked him out before he follows behind Seongwoo’s lead and jumps out the window. 

He closes his eyes and braced for impact. The second story from a house as big as the Kim’s is not a short drop. Instead of hitting against the hard ground. He lands against something much softer, and much smellier. They hit against the bags of trash lined outside the house, ready to be collected the next morning. 

Daniel heaves a sigh of relief, as he removes a banana peel off his body, trying to climb out of the pile. He was somewhat impressed, Seongwoo really was a good thief. 

“Daniel, did you get the necklace?” Seongwoo called out as he reaches out a hand for Daniel, pulling him out from the bags of trash. 

“Got it!” Daniel replied, barely stumbling out thanks to Seongwoo’s help, showing off the intricate necklace he had been holding tightly in his hand the entire time. 

“Thank god.” Seongwoo heaved a sigh of relief as well. 

“We better get out of here. It won’t take long before the Kim’s goons come out to catch us.” 

“Yeah, you’re right... but I haven’t gotten a chance to thank you…” 

“What do you me-” 

Seongwoo pushed the blonde against the brick wall off the side of the Kim’s mansion, and a playful hand hooked onto Daniel’s tie, carefully loosening it for him. Daniel heaved, and this time not because of the adrenaline pumping through his blood from that wild fight earlier on. He felt himself physically tremble under Seongwoo’s touch, and Seongwoo decided to go in for the kill. Fuck sexual tension, Seongwoo thought. This is what he needed, especially after all that happened. 

Seongwoo smashed his lips onto Daniel’s oh-so-plump ones that he had been thinking about ever since last night. He savoured it like it’s the last meal he’s ever going to get. Daniel didn’t even hesitate for a second before he returned the kiss himself, immediately fighting for dominance over his lips. It was sloppy and desperate, thoughts on how risky this actually was flew out the window. All that mattered was the pair of rough plump lips that Seongwoo had captured with his own. 

Seongwoo’s hands moved up and down Daniel’s body, and he relishes in how Daniel felt, muscles hard as rock, and especially how he reacted under Seongwoo’s touch. It didn’t last long enough, though, because Seongwoo slips his hand further and further down. 

He broke the kiss with much difficulty, and Daniel found himself leaning forward, wanting to capture Seongwoo’s lips with his own again. 

Both of them breathed heavily, and Seongwoo began to pepper kisses up Daniel’s neck. Daniel was losing his mind, his brain in a haze of lust and want. He wanted Seongwoo -- he wanted him so bad. Seongwoo pressed his light kisses up Daniel’s neck, till he came next to Daniel’s ear, then he whispered.

“Never forget, Daniel, that there’s no such thing as honour amongst thieves. It takes a thief to know a thief. And for a fact, I know you’re not one, 

...detective.” 

 

Seongwoo hands moved down to rip the necklace out of Daniel’s hands. 

“How did y-”

Daniel was clearly still in a daze, and he hasn’t even managed to come back into reality as he watched the man immediately turn to make a run for it, hands grabbing onto a single shoe and the necklace as he leaped into a van not far from where they were. 

The van took off with much haste, and it was only then that Daniel realises what had truly happened. His hands moved up to his own lips, and he could still the ghost of Seongwoo’s lips that had lingered just seconds before. 

Ong Seongwoo really wasn’t one of the best thieves in Korea for nothing. 

“Team Alpha, Team Alpha reporting in, have you caught the thief yet? Over.” the voice in his earpiece buzzed in. 

“Detective Kang reporting in, he got away. With the necklace. Over.” 

“WHAT THE FUCK? HOW THE FU- KANG DANIEL YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAININ-” 

The voice in his earpiece nearly burst his eardrums, and he ripped off the earpiece, throwing it on the grass patch. 

He had no words to explain what had happened, but that was a matter to handle with Officier Jisung later. 

He was played, played too well.

He’d catch that pesky thief one day, he vowed. He sweared that he’d do it, even if it was the last thing he’d do.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! do leave a comment or kudos it’ll mean the world to me!! 
> 
> this was mostly inspired by the movie Mr and Mrs Smith. Except I wanted more sexual tension, dumbass banter and somehow it ended up being morphed into being thieves aiskdkdkfyjf !!!
> 
> also do drop by my Twitter if you wanna find me @peachyminty  
> UwU!!


End file.
